


Surprises

by TheQueenofMirth



Series: Hollow Hall AU [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: After their parents died in a terrible accident, Jude and her twin, Taryn, were adopted by Madoc - their mother's ex-husband, and their older sister father - and taken to Elfhame, where they grew up among the children of the Gentry. Although their lives have not always been easy, they have both adapted to court life.Jude currently lives in Hollow Hall with her husband, the sixth prince of Elfhame, Cardan Greenbriar.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a The Folk of the Air’s One-Shot. The original work belongs to Holly Black.**   
>  **This One-Shot was written from a prompt. You can find it in the witterprompts' tumblr.  
> **   
> 

Jude Duarte, Mortal Ward of Madoc, Hollow Hall’s mistress and Cardan’s Lady, walks through a passage of her house dragging her fingers along the wall feeling the cold of the stone while her mind is lost in a place far away.

They have been invited to another revel in the palace. Cardan would dance with her - and only with her - until she admits that she could not take it anymore. Even if Cardan notice that she keeps dancing with her feet aching, he would not stop. Not until she says so. Partly, as a challenge, partly, making it always her choice.

Jude enters in family’s game room to inform her husband about the invitation when she sees the unimaginable. Cardan is entangled with a faerie girl and a faerie boy in a mat. Which is shocking, unexpected and as impossible as her being alive after her heart stops beating. Yet, when he looks at her with shame in his eyes, she knows it’s happening. 

“Jude, this is not what you are...” _thinking?_ Jude can hear the end of the sentence, even though Cardan can not end it.

“If it wasn’t, you would be able to say so.” She had said to him that she would be in the office all day and he has taken advantage to… to… She cannot think in the words. For a long time, she has not felt the treachery cut her so deep. “Why, Cardan? Why?” She needs to know, to make sense about what is happening.

“They had started without me and I was just looking at it. But it seemed they were having so much fun…”

“So you just joined them? And what about me? If you wanted to do something like that, we could do it together.” 

“I was not sure if you'd agree to do something like this.”

“I would love to do something like that if it was with you.”

Jude takes a step toward the mat, but Cardan shakes his head, a silent request for her not to approach. “I am sorry, I should have controlled myself instead of yielding to desire. But, I cannot stop now.” He is apologetic, but it does not change anything. **“I’m not even sure how it got so complicated, but I know that if I let it go, I’ll regret it.”** There is nothing she can do aside from waiting them finish, Jude knows. She sits on the sofa and watches them while jealous bite her.

In the other sofa, Viviane rolls her eyes, spin the spinner and says “Bran, right hand, red.”

A confused Hearter asks “What was _that_ about?”

“Don’t bother.”

“But he is only playing twister with their children.”

“Yeah. Jude and Cardan…” That is hard to explain. “sometimes…” Pherarbs, because it is also hard to understand. “they can be over _dramatical_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hollow Hall AU is a place of happiness and warmth in my mind where I go when Jude and Cardan make it hard to believe they can end up together.  
> The Hollow Hall AU's events are a lot different from TFOTA's. Dain didn't try to kill her lover and son, Taryn can't stand Locke, Nicasia and Taryn are fake BFF and Valerian never existed. Just small changes for the sake of a less painful experience.  
>  **If you want to know more about Hollow Hall AU, please, ask me about it! I will try to respond in a new one-short about this place and or its residents' lives.**  
>   
>  Warning: Hollow Hall AU Series Does Not Follow a Chronological Timeline.


End file.
